More Malfoys
by Ephemeral Dream
Summary: Meet the triplets you never knew existed: Serenity, Mina...and Draco Malfoy. Just for fun. Weasley twins with Malfoy girls, give it a chance. Reviews don't change pairings, sorry.
1. The Sisters

I always liked the idea of Haruka, Minako, and Usagi being sisters, especially with Usagi and Minako as twins. I'd been experimenting with ideas in my head on how to connect them into another crossover. Like, do a GW one and make them Quatre's sisters? Maybe do an FB one, and relate them to Momiji? I finally settled on making them Draco's sisters, though, because I thought it would be nice to give our bad boy a sweet side towards his siblings.

I'm really not a fan of using English names, they just sound odd, and sometimes plain bad, to me. But because I cannot imagine anyone in England saying "Usagi" right, I came down to the heartbreaking decision of using the English names.

Still, I hope you can enjoy this piece.

Snow fell lightly into the cold hills, each flake flying like an angel at the tiniest gust of wind. Fallen clumps of the substance harbored the cold of winter. However, although Draco Malfoy took in the sight of frozen earth, the warmth of the train compartment prevented the young man from dwelling on the cold that lay just past the glass of his frosted window.

The train pulled along its tracks, taking with it the Malfoy family, along with the family's huge accompanying staff, as was the age old tradition. Ever since Malfoy's had come to Hogwarts – basically since the school was founded, and there were always Malfoy's attending the school – the winter vacations were always extravagant. A train equipped with all the comforts of home chugged along to pick up the Malfoy children from Hogwarts and festivities began as soon as the all family members were settled in the train. However, in the past six years, it was the first time ever that not all Malfoy children had attended Hogwarts, and thus festivities could not begin these past years until the three other Malfoy children were picked up from their respective schools.

"They're coming back, too, Father?" Draco questioned his father, Lucius, who sat across him in the compartment.

Lucius allowed a small, but gentle smile to play on his lips. Such warm displays rarely occurred with the stern man, but then again, mention of his children always softened the man's heart.

"Yes, Draco, you ask me this every year. Of course, you sisters will be joining us." Lucius replied to his son.

"Of course. What would the holidays be without them?" Draco agreed with his father, settling back into his seat comfortably. He relished this moment, for this short conversation had been a small moment of closeness with his otherwise usually private father.

Still, despite this brief enjoyment, anticipation to see his sisters flooded Draco. He, Serenity, and Mina were triplets and thus, of course, extremely close. No distance could break that bond, and no other people could replace the two girls who had always been his first and best friends. And, though he'd never been as close to his sister four years his elder, Amara, he'd always admired her physical strength and magical skill.

Closing his eyes, Draco recalled when he'd been separated from his sisters. It had been a terribly sad day. Neither of his parents had liked the thought of splitting their beloved triplets, but Draco would one day be the head of the Malfoy family, and it was decided that the three young Malfoys had grown too much of a dependency on each other. While it was alright for Serenity and Mina to be so close, Draco had to learn to be independent and tough (it wasn't very manly to always be with girls, Lucius decided). And so, the split had taken place. After debating between Durmstrang and Hogwarts, Lucius had decided to send Draco to the latter, while the two girls were sent off to Beauxbatons to join Amara. Draco, Serenity, and Mina were heartbroken as soon as they had heard the news.

Serenity had cried for days, Draco chuckled in rememberance, and she still found more tears the day of his leaving. As the youngest, she'd always been the baby of the family, managing to upset even Lucius when she refused to talk to him for a week after he had made his decision. As the second eldest of the three, Mina had tried to joke off the situation, providing a weak smile for Draco and trying to comfort Serenity while a few tears leaked out of her eyes as well. As for Draco, as the eldest and as heir to the Malfoy legacy, the young blonde man had managed to stay composed, but wasn't surprised to notice his eyes a bit more wet than usual.

The three of them hugged for a final time, taking in the familiarness of the people they had known all their lives and even before birth. It was a closeness that Draco never allowed himself to share with any others. Their goodbyes were in unision, and as if understanding some secret language all their own, the triplets released from the embrace at the same time. Then, Mina and Serenity had left together to head back to the Malfoy mansion (their school wouldn't begin until next week) as Draco followed his father into the awaiting car that would bring him to Platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross Station (haha, dunno if this is right anymore, w/e) to be shipped off to Hogwarts.

Draco's reminiscing stopped as he felt inertia tug on his body with the deceleration of the train. As the train pulled to a full stop, he smiled brightly, a facial expressing he feared would ruin his reputation in any place other than with his family, and hurried out of the compartment to reunite with his sisters.

His heart raced with his feet as he sprinted down the train. And there they were, already on the train, though they had not yet seen him. He slowed his pace and approached the two girls with an air of languor, hoping not show how tenderly he had missed them since the summer holidays.

"Hey," he said coolly, hoping to impress his sisters with his maturity. However, they hardly noticed his façade.

"DRACO!" Serenity and Mina screamed in unison before tackling their older and only brother to the floor.

They practically squeezed the life out of him, but he enjoyed the feeling and embraced the two back with equal pleasure. After a while, the three stood up and began chatting rapidly, making up for their lost time.

"Gosh, you're so much taller, Draco," Serenity gaped at her older brother.

"And dare we say, handsomer too," Mina finished for her younger sister.

"Mina grew too!" Serenity pouted, "It's not fair – we're supposed to be identical."

"Geeze, you never change, Serenity. You have…" Draco started.

"And always will be…" Mina continued.

"The _baby_." The two joked in unison, laughing together as Serenity's pout grew before she too joined in their laughter.

"Bloody hell, I missed you guys so much," Draco exhaled.

"Well that won't be a problem," Serenity replied before Mina covered her mouth before she could say anymore.

She looked at her older sister with an apologetic smile, though her eyes kept smiling.

"Sorry, I forgot," Serenity said weakly, "But, come on! We can't keep a secret from one of us!"

"What's all this about?" Draco questioned, looking at Serenity, knowing she'd break much sooner than Mina ever would.

Mina sighed, and began to talk.

"Well, since Serenity can't seem to keep her mouth shut," at this the blonde shot her sister a small glare, "I'll just say what you were going to learn in two seconds anyway."

The girl paused, and her eyes twinkled the way eyes do when a secret is being shared.

"We're transferring to Hogwarts after break ends."

Serenity decided to pop, feeling like she was missing in the action.

"Mother thinks that going to an all girls academy is too sheltered if we stay for too long, so…"

Draco's eyes widened with surprise, before a smirk grew on his face.

"I bet Father isn't too happy that his little girls are going to associate with boys," Draco stated, stressing the name of the group forbidden to the two sheltered Malfoy girls.

"Oh please," Mina spoke softly to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you're telling me," Serenity answered, ignoring Mina, "It took a lot of convincing. But surprisingly, it was Amara who finally convinced him. She reminded him that you're just as protective of us as he is, and she brought up that one time you socked that nice Durmstrang boy because he had a crush on Mina…"

The eyes of Mina and Serenity met in a knowing look, and then both girls sighed together and shook their heads in disproval.

"I was nine!" Draco retorted. "I'd like to think I have better etiquette than that now."

"Not from what I hear," Mina wheedled.

Draco looked at Serenity and cocked an eyebrow, but she simply giggled and shook her head at him.

"Don't worry about it, Draco, I was counting on you to keep on socking any creeps that get near our two girls," a voice piped in.

The three turned to see their older sister holding both girls' luggage in her strong arms.

"You've got your work cut out for you too," Amara continued, and then began to grumble, "These girls keep running off on their own these past few days. In fact, they left me with their luggage just now."

Both girls blushed and looked down. Then, Serenity pulled Mina's hand and began to run through the train to the compartment Draco had come from not long ago. Mina grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him into the commotion.

"Uh, gotta see Father!" They yelled back to Amara who was left to scowl and shake her head before calling servants to help with the luggage.

I guess that was kinda a prequel. I like the building of the relationship so far and action will come in the next chapter. Well hopefully. I like this one, but do you? Um, R&R!


	2. Let the Game Begin

**Un-Beta'd Version, will be edited later.**

I'm sorry if I didn't make this clear earlier, but it's only Usagi and Minako attending Hogwarts. Amara was supposed to be the new DA teacher, though I'm not sure if I'm following through on that. Yeah, this is centered fluff. Sorry, but it's just for fun.

* * *

Draco Malfoy bit his inner cheek as he entered the Hogwart's Express Train. While he had been initially excited about the attendance of his two sisters alongside him at Hogwarts, he was now unsure of the whole situation. He basically controlled all of Slytherin, and he wondered how Serenity and Mina, who were a bit naïve, would take the person he had to be to remain in that position of control. Could he even be that person? He was softer with Serenity, more mischievous with Mina, and childishly carefree with both. Even worse, he was dangerously protective of both girls, though he'd deny that fact to the death should either sister suggest it. He had thought he could handle it, but simply walking down Platform 9 ¾ with one identical twin on each arm had proved otherwise. Although he'd enjoyed the jealous looks many other guys sent him, he had to resist exceptionally from bashing in each face he saw looking less than innocently at Serenity and Mina.

If either girl noticed, they didn't care as they chattered animatedly about how "finally, no more all girls school!" Their older brother frowned.

As he met Crab and Goyle, Draco made the lackeys lug all the Malfoy baggage onto the train. The duty was performed as it had been since their first year of Hogwarts, but Malfoy noticed a new sense of alacrity in the redundant task. Then it clicked; they were trying to impress Serenity and Mina.

Practically no one knew he had twin sisters, Draco realized. Although they were part of the upper class, they weren't wives yet, they weren't the eldest child of the family, and they were the youngest two of four Malfoy children. So after being in featured in gossip about the triplet anomaly, once they were shipped off to an all girls school, practically a convent if an overprotective father so chose (and Lucius did so choose), Serenity and Mina were promptly forgotten about. But now they were on the scene with Draco, heir to the Malfoy legacy, and not only were they his sisters, but they were his charming, beautiful, identical twin sisters.

Withdrawing from inner thought, Draco scowled at Crab and Goyle who were now gazing glassy eyed at the two pretty, female blondes. Mina and Serenity shifted with discomfort, and Draco could practically hear both screaming "ew!" in unison.

"We, uhh, gotta use the bathroom, Draco…bye!" Mina said, pulling on Serenity's arm. The girl nodded to her brother and followed eagerly.

"Dolts." Draco smacked the back of the heads of his two lackeys. "Those are my sisters."

* * *

"Mina?" Serenity called as Mina pulled her sister around the train aimlessly.

"Hmm?"

"I really do have to go to the bathroom," Serenity conceded.

Mina tapped her chin thoughtfully, before smiling.

"Okay, then, see you later…" She answered turning around, before being pulled back by Serenity like she knew she would be.

"Hey!" Serenity exclaimed, pinching up a fold of her sister's robe between her slender fingers. "You're leaving me?"

"Oh c'mon, Serenity, you know I love being with you, but don't you just love the surprise when people find out we're twins? We are in a new place after all."

Serenity caught the insinuation and considered it, tapping her chin in a perfect, yet unintentional imitation of what Mina had done earlier. It was fun, she thought, when people didn't know they were twins. The two hadn't pulled the old gig of pretending to be only one person, who they'd named "Serena" (a combination of both of their names) in a while. It was also a game between the two of them; each twin would have to figure out what the other twin said or did when she was "Serena". The game ended when they were found out, and the loser was whoever blew it, usually Serenity. The younger twin wondered how long it would last this time.

"So see you soon?" The blonde questioned her older sister.

"Always do." Mina responded with a wink and a smile before heading off in the opposite direction.

Not long after parting with her sister, Mina saw some commotion taking place down the train. Smirking the mischievous Malfoy smile, she set off to join in on the scene.

She heard yelling coming from inside a compartment as she drew nearer.

"Get offa me!"

"Aw, but we came all this was to see our widdle brother and sister!"

"Yeah, right, because you guys care so much. You just want to spy."

"Yes, well my dearest ungrateful sister, I think we have a right to! Not that there's anything wrong with you, Potter."

As soon as Mina saw the red, she immediately registered who they were.

"Weasleys," she giggled to herself as she looked in two see six youths. Draco didn't much care for Weasleys, but Mina personally found the lot rather funny. The four redheads turned to face her in response, though were two other people who remained unknown to her.

"Well, hello!" The two Weasley twins greeted Mina before each linking up with one of her arms. Mina couldn't help but giggle even more as the gesture was one Serenity and herself had often done to Draco.

Ron Weasley was indignant, and wondered how his two older brothers always seemed to grab the pretty girls. Pushing such envious thoughts away, he tried his best smile at the as of yet unnamed blonde beauty, hoping that he had simply never utilized the Weasley charm.

"H-hello." He stuttered towards her.

A look of aggravation passed between Hermione and Ginny, but the boys missed it. Even Harry, who was currently in a relationship with none other than the youngest Weasley, couldn't help but be awed by the cute blonde.

"I'm…Serena," Mina introduced herself under the pseudonym. She hadn't pulled this off with Serenity in years, but the lie still came easily to her. "Pleased to meet you, I was just looking for a place to sit."

"Fred," One red head offered.

"George," the other followed.

The names went around. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. Harry felt a bit relieved, realizing that, for some reason, they hadn't given out their last names. No need for an uproar about the boy who lived.

Hermione was a bit more curious about why this new girl hadn't given her last name to them, but perhaps she had forgotten. They girl obviously knew the redheads were Weasleys and so the family hadn't bothered repeating the last name. Following that, Hermione felt obliged to give her first name only also, and Harry had followed suite.

"Are you Weasleys too?" Mina asked Hermione and Harry just to check.

"Oh no, we just stayed with them during the holidays," Harry replied, moving his head a little to the right to cover his lightening bolt scar with his bangs.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before," Ginny cut in almost petulantly to the blonde as Fred and George put on their best charms for the girls.

Ron, however, was more annoyed with his brothers than the girl, and he cut in himself before the girl could respond to his younger sister.

"Don't you have prank stuff to sell?" Ron asked sardonically to his brothers, adding under his breathe, "Instead of flirting with a bloody school girl."

"You don't go here?" Mina asked quizzically.

"Ah, no," George responded, "We graduated and are here to promote our new line of pranks. Thought it'd be a nice chance to see our siblings, since we missed some of the holidays with them. You wouldn't believe the sales we have after Christmas."

"A few percentages down, and people go crazy," Fred boasted.

"Wait a second," Mina exclaimed, "You're the geniuses behind Weasley Wizarding Wheezes! Wow! I just love your stuff, my brother's hair was purple for days after Christmas!"

Fred and George genuinely liked this girl, although they hadn't known her much yet. She'd just revealed a hint of a mischievous side to her, but she still seemed pretty sweet.

Mina glanced at her watch and winced, realizing that she should go and check to make sure her brother didn't think she had diarrhea. She couldn't trust Serenity to, because the girl got lost so much. But then again, Mina grinned, that was part of what was fun about Serenity.

"Oh, sorry, but I have to go guys, I'll see you later!" Mina said, unlinking herself from the Weasley twins and heading out of the compartment.

"Wait!" Fred said, and tossed her a bag. It was a gift set from their new product line.

Mina looked at it, noting it was probably very expensive. "Are you sure?"

"Anything for a pretty girl," Fred smiled charmingly.

"Anything from a handsome guy," Mina answered with a wink.

"Hey," he called to her as she took off down the train, "I never really found out much about you!"

"Don't worry," she called back, "We'll meet again, in fact, I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

And so the romance begins. Sorry to those who don't like the coupling, but give it a chance! (I don't really like Harry, he kinda...really...annoys me...Ginny, too. So anyways, sorry if you want me to focus on him, I will kinda, since he's the main character of Harry Potter, but he's not really the center of this fic. Although there will be something with Malfoy and Harry so look forward to that! Um...Go Ron and Hermione! Although Hermione/Malfoy is pretty tempting too. Oh, what am I rambling about? Hehe, sorry.) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please?

EDIT: sorry, when i said something between harry and draco...i didn't mean romance. i meant like something along the lines of "potter, stay the f away from my sisters". i really dont like harry/draco, sorry if that disappoints, but im sure you can find that elsewhere on 


	3. Choosing Sides

**Did you see my pic? It's still up there!**

http/www.deviantart. com/deviation/35105065/(get rid of the space, please)

**This chapter might be weird, because I wrote the two parts separately, it's really complicated, but I think I made it flow okay. Anyways, enjoy!**

Sitting cross legged, Serenity huffed petulantly to no one in particular.

Although the beautiful blonde had hoped to explore the train after her trip to the bathroom, she had mistakenly run into Draco in the process, and now she was stuck with him. Of course the girl loved being with her dear brother, but he was so obnoxious with his Slytherin friends. She sighed. When she wanted to find Draco, she always got hopelessly lost. But when she didn't want to find him, of course she had to wander into the exact compartment that he and his goons were sitting in.

"Where the bloody hell is Mina?" Draco's words cut into Serenity's thoughts as he broke conversation with Pansy Parkinson to address his youngest sister.

She clicked her tongue at his foul mouth, and he gave a dramatic sigh in response. She didn't mind the occasional profanity, but ever since the triplets had rejoined, she'd noticed Draco was getting into the habit of swearing every other sentence. She was trying to break him of the disgusting tendency.

"I mean, where did our dearest sister wander off to?" The young man teased his triplet sister, cocking an eyebrow and smiling ever so slightly.

"You want me to go find her?" Serenity asked eagerly. She winced as Draco frowned – perhaps that had been too eagerly.

"No," he replied curtly. He looked her in the eye as if to read her mind. This was always a bad thing, because, although Serenity could tell he wasn't actually magically doing so, she knew he knew her too well inside and out.

"My god, you're doing that _thing_ again, aren't you," Draco stated more than questioned. The frown on his face deepened.

"What thing?" came her innocent reply. She sucked at lying and she knew it too.

Fortunately, Pansy decided to cut it at just that moment.

"Draco Malfoy, can you please pay attention? I'm telling you something important."

The male Malfoy snapped his head back in attention. He was seriously afraid people would see that he indulged Serenity a bit too much. It would totally ruin his reputation. Serenity cocked an eyebrow at the obedience of her all but untamed brother, but was glad for the distraction.

Maybe she could even sneak off. Before she'd been caught, Serenity had met a nice girl named Cho. The beautiful blonde, however, only made it just out of the compartment before she was stopped.

"I. Caught. You."

She froze in her tracks, and hoped-

"Serenity." Dang it.

Thinking about it, the young blonde knew it was silly to think she could sneak out of such a small compartment without getting caught. But a girl could always hope.

Serenity sighed and turned around to face what could only be her older triplet brother. Only his cold voice could annunciate each and every word, turning every syllable into an icy threat. Fortunately, she knew that in her case, Draco would never follow through on any threat his voice warned of. She couldn't remember any time in her life that Draco had ever been truly mad at her and couldn't even imagine him hurting her in any sort of manner. Still, his teasing always managed to scare her – perhaps that's why he did it so much.

"W-what's up, Draco?" She stuttered.

Instead of answering his sister's question, Draco Malfoy tapped his watch in reply and she peered at the dial on his wrist. On it, she saw her name and Mina's on pink and orange, respectively, hands, both of which pointed to one word on the dial: trouble. (Like the Weasley one! But mini, I mean, Malfoy's are rich, right?)

"Seeing how there is already a label for danger," Draco began, still pointing at his watch, "I assume 'trouble' means you're making it, rather than you're in it."

Serenity had no answer for her brother, and so replied with an eloquent, "Uhm."

Draco, for his part, knew better than to expect anything to follow that typical Serenity phrase. Instead, he looked around for Mina, hoping to spot her bright red bow bouncing away. She usually accompanied Serenity, unless…

"Serena!"

Draco grabbed Serenity's wrist to prevent any thoughts of flight and the pair turned around to face the source of the chipper voice.

"Cho…" Serenity smiled, but waved weakly with her free hand. Draco was still holding her other one.

The pretty Chinese girl ran up to the blonde, but faltered as she drew near. Cho tentatively smiled at the boy who pretty much ruled Slytherin before sending a questioning look to her new friend.

"Serena, huh?" Draco shot her a knowing look, one hinted with disapproval. So it _was_ that. Were they still playing this game?

In response, she gave him a hard glare that triplets knew to mean "you ruin this for me and I still have pictures of you and your purple hair from Christmas that I'm not afraid to use".

The youngest Malfoy triplet almost though it hadn't worked, but realized she'd beat her brother when Draco released Serenity's wrist with a sigh. He turned and went back into his comparment.

"Fine. Later, Sere." He dismissed with an emphasis on her name.

She almost chuckled at that. He used to call her "Sere" when they were little and he couldn't say her full name properly. These days, he used it when Mina and her were playing their Serena game – referring to Mina as "Na" – and she supposed it was silent, if begrudged, approval.

"You know Draco, Serena?" Cho questioned in a whisper when Draco fully disappeared into his compartment. She brought Serenity back from her thoughts. "He wasn't picking on you, was he?"

"Oh, huh?" Serenity responded, as she made a mental note about her brother – bullying huh? Boy was he going to hear it from her! – "Uhm, well, no, he's my, well I-"

"You should really not get in with his crowd. Slytherins -- they're all pretty bad." Cho spoke with warning.

"He's not that bad!" Serenity burst out before blushing in embarrassment. "Well, it's just, I know him. And he can be a jerk a lot of the times, but he just gets prissy when he's lonely, though he'd never admit it, you know…"

Cho gave Usagi an uncertain look and she didn't need her triplet sense to know it was as an "if you say so" look.

"I have no idea how a nice girl like you could know a…well, a guy like him…" Cho trailed off.

"It's complicated," Serenity mumbled, a blush once more rising to her cheeks.

"Well, I'll trust you, so I'll rethink my opinion of him," Cho conceded to Serenity. The girl was new, but she seemed so awfully sweet, and Cho liked her very much already.

"Anyway, Serena," the Chinese girl continued, "Come with me! I want you to meet my friends, I'm sure they'll love you and you them!"

At that, Serenity giggled. "Sure."

**Review review review! (I mean, it's the only charge you get for reading this, right?)**


	4. And Here We Are

Yes, it has been a while. I've been busy, real busy. I had to visit colleges and make the decision of where I'll be attending next year. I should have updated out of excitement (BRAGBRAGBRAG – I got into Cornell and Berkeley and Olin – and I'm going to Olin – tuition free - woohoooooo!!! END OF BRAGBRAGBRAG), but here it is now:

Laughter floated out from one of the beautiful Howarts carriages, and the hearty chatter of girls could be heard.

"I had to beg and beg my father to let me switch schools," Serenity sighed, as she explained her midyear transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts.

Cho and her friends giggled at Serenity's dramatizations.

"Hey, don't laugh!" She exclaimed, "You don't know the horror of ABSOLUTELY NO BOYS. Hopefully, I'll find a boyfriend this year – you better set me up guys."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Cho spoke softly, and the other girls drew silent.

If Serenity had been as rude as her brother, she would have questioned Cho with a cocked eyebrow. If Serenity had been as daring as her sister, she might come up with some witty joke to end the uncomfortable silence that discontinued further conversation. Instead Serenity was Serenity, and she placed a comforting hand on Cho's shoulder, only to find herself extremely relieved when the thestrals brought their carriage to a stop.

The group of girls climbed out of the carriage, Serenity tailing at the end.

"Oh no," Cho muttered, and Serenity sent a questioning look to the girl next to her.

The girl simply shook her head and waved her hand in an "I'll tell you later motion". Though Serenity couldn't read lips, she did catch "Harry Potter" on another girl's lips. The group of girls turned around the carriage, obviously hiding from someone. Last in line, Serenity looked over her shoulder and confirmed her thoughts with the sight of a boy with mussed up brown hair and a lightening bolt scar.

* * *

"Hey, I think I just saw Serena over there with Cho and her friends," said Ron.

"That girl again?" Ginny sighed in exasperation, "Really, I don't see what the big fuss is – she's just a transfer student.

"Eh, that can't be," Hermione spoke with surprise, "I just saw her with Malfoy over that way."

"A sweet girl like that?" Harry responded, "No way."

* * *

"First I lose you, then Serena. I find Serena, lose her, find you. I'm not sure if I can take half a school year of this," Draco sighed as he ticked events off on his fingers.

Mina wasn't even paying attention to Draco's complaints as she huffed a sigh. Not that she didn't enjoy the company of her brother, but since when had he been so…dull? At that, Mina perked up a bit. Draco had always been the most uptight of their threesome group, and that was part of what made him fun. She was sure she could find lots of pranks to play on him within the remaining year, and she idly toyed with the prank package hidden in the sleeves of her black robe.

However, a rather large man was approaching and she carefully withdrew her hand from her sleeve, presenting her best and most innocent smile.

"Hagrid's the name," the gigantic man spoke from under a wild and untamed beard, "Heard you were the transfer student from Beauxbatons. 'M I right?"

Mina nodded in response, and filled in what she assumed would be the next question.

"Pleased to meet you, Professor Hagrid," she spoke with saturnine innocence, "I'm sure my sister will be making her way here soon."

"Here already," Serenity answered delicately, popping in gracefully, nodding her head lightly in acknowledgement. She easily ignored the "where have you been" looks from her siblings.

"Well, I'll be, I can see the resemblance," Hagrid smiled at the three.

Draco grimaced at the friend of his foulest of enemies, but Serenity and Mina, who were on either side of him, elbowed him in the ribs.

"Please excuse our brother," Serenity began.

"He's a bit spoiled," Mina followed.

"And not very polite," they joined together jokingly, once again offering a dazzling smile.

Hagrid, quite impressed, nodded in light agreement and chuckled, "You could learn something from your sisters, Mr. Malfoy. Well, we must be getting to the ceremony early, and you can reunite there."

With this, Hagrid walked off, the two Malfoy girls following him after a brief wave goodbye to their older brother.

* * *

"…and thus, I am proud to introduce two new transfer students. Please meet Serenity and Mina Malfoy, who will be part of the Slytherin's with their triplet brother Draco," Dumbledore concluded his dinner speech.

Gasps went around the room; there was a general surprise that Malfoy had sisters – pretty sisters – pretty identical twin sisters – pretty twin sisters who, with him, made a set of triplets!

From Harry's group, something along the lines of "two of them?" was heard. This comment was followed by "sweet" and this was suspiciously followed by an "ouch!".

From Cho's, "so that's how she knows him".

Serenity blushed a little from being the center of so much attention while Mina reveled in it. Going so far as to give a perky wink at the Hogwarts students, Mina knew she would be loving her new school. Serenity's hesitant, yet honest and inviting smile, was also a crowd please.

As they sat down at the Slytherin table, the buds off gossip began around the dining hall. These two Malfoy girls had certainly stirred up a lot of excitement.

* * *

Short, and somewhat filler, but it IS an update. Review! PLEASE. 


End file.
